You & Me: Tales from Dawson and Joeys marriage
by Leeryfan99
Summary: Takes place five years after the series finale. Read and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Tangled together by the misty aftermath of their love making last night. It was always hard to get out of bed when they had first gotten married. Now it was harder, considering they knew each others bodies so well. Dawson fluttered his eyes open, felt warm breath on his chest, while he tried sitting up.

"Mmmm." Joey purred turning and placing more of her weight on his body.

Dawson stroked her back with his free hand feeling her warm skin. Her wavy hair was sprawled across his chest, as her legs became tangled more with his. "Jo' babe..."

The morning sunlight broke into the bedroom shinning right on the couple. Parts of the sunlight also shinned light on the many clothes skewed around the room. Dawsons blue dress shirt dangling over the lamp. Joeys maxi skirt tossed on the armchair, and everything else was somewhere else.

"Jo'...Jo'...c'mon I gotta get to work." He said between her kisses, that Joey was giving him. Work being the Dream-works Production office. Bossing writers around, supervising directing meetings, and writing scripts too.

Joey had climbed his broad body suckling on his warm skin feeling Dawson rub her back up and down. The sheet placed over them was a bit wet, let's just say they got a bit wild last night. The kissing became more intense, Joeys tongue swirling around in Dawsons mouth, while his fought back to. Words like "I'll" "Let" "You" "Go" spouted from Joeys mouth before Dawson pulled the sheet over them. Round 2. ******

After falling prisoner to their morning love making, the couple was up and getting ready. Joey brushed her hair out trying to get the it straighten. Dawson jogged downstairs holding two ties in his hand.

"Jo'!" Dawson shouted from downstairs while his head was poked into the fridge.

Joey dropped the brush, "Shit." She cursed bending over still in her towel from her shower and picked it up. "Yes?!"

"When did you buy granola?" He asked, his voice getting closer, and foot steps being heard.

He was now standing in the doorway shirt still opened, belt undone, and two ties around his neck. "You're still on that health kick?"

Joey rolled her eyes as he held up the granola packet, so she could see it in the mirror. "Yes. You put on five pounds last month."

"But I worked it off." He admitted. Now directly behind her, he moved some hair out the way and kissed her neck. "I was working you."

"Of course." Joey laughed at Dawsons dirty pun. It was almost like Dawson thrived on being a naughty and talking like a fifteen year old school boy.

It was strange. Sometimes, Joey would catch herself glancing at Dawson and could almost see that fifteen year Spielberg fanatic still. But he had progressed on from that. Turned into a strong, handsome, still the dreamer, man. Leaning back against him she closed her eyes. Dawsons kisses always made her skin feel shimmery, caused her stomach to grow light with butterflies too. Some things never changed.

Dawson looked into the mirror at Joey. In a flash he could still see that girl from across the Creek. The same girl who took his breath away, challenged him on the daily, and the girl whom he fell in love with. Finally, he and Joey had gotten married, they had put their scared pride aside and worked through any problem they had.

Their relationship was sudden, passionate as it always had been, but different. Maybe because they were older and had long left that angst of teenage drama behind, or maybe it was because Joey needed him. When Joey called Dawson that night, it changed the course of their soulmate love, it changed them forever.

[] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] []

_Flashback_

_Jens death had brought them all together. Ironic. How the girl who had only stumbled upon them that day on the dock could bring them all closer and she was the one leaving them all. After her funeral, Joey had once again been caught between the two men of Capeside. Stuck with who to choose, she thought she had listened to her heart this time. Now here she was a year later, and stuck in this same spot. Longing for him. Dawson. _

_Joey didn't plan on this happening. She didn't plan on falling in love with Dawson again or more in love than she had been. But she couldn't help it. They had grown closer and sometimes pretended they were dating anyway. Dawson seemed to always be in New York or Boston. It was due to him putting the finishing touches on his show The Creek. _

_Joey always felt honored when she watched The Creek. Dawson had captured their teenage years so perfectly, and sometimes a bit too perfect. However, it didn't stop Joey from calling him ever Wednesday night to talk his ear off. _

_Soon the phone calls became longer. The visits became longer, the hand holding was a must when they went out, and then there was kissing. Neither of them minded the innocent pecks on the lips. Dawson always kept fifty feet when it came to the kissing, he knew Joey was tied down with Pacey. One night she had called to him that she and Pacey were engaged. Although, it broke Dawsons heart a little, he was still happy. It was all about moving on and forgetting. _

_The kissing became intense one night. Then it went further. Joey slithered into Dawsons lap attacking his lips with her sweet kisses. His warm hands stroked her exposed back (Joey had taken off her wool sweater, the fire place was pushing out a lot of heat). "Joey..." Dawson whispered into her neck. His voice husky with passion and want. "We're committing a felony." _

_"Might as well finish it." Joey said back ripping open his shirt. _

_Now two weeks later, here she was still feeling their love making on her. Pacey walked into the kitchen, he knew something was wrong. He could sense it. The last two weeks he and Joey hadn't said one word that had meaning. Instead, they argued and that wasn't okay for a soon to be married couple. _

_Joey figured she had nothing to loose. Taking off her ring, she handed it to Pacey. Over by the door Joey had already packed her bags. "I'm sorry." She whispered as Pacey pulled her into a hug. "Me too. But, we'll always have memories."_

_As Joey sat on the train she held the phone to her ear. It rang three times, and soon he answered. _

_"Hello?" _

_"Dawson?" _

_That's how it started. Boston held memories beyond compare. Jen still lingered there, Audrey still lived there after being kicked out of her band, and now Dawson lived there part time. His front door was open, he was waiting for her, because Dawson was set to leave for Europe tomorrow morning. "Jo'?" He asked her. He knew something was wrong. He could hear it in her voice over the phone. _

_Joey didn't say anything, instead she hugged him attaching herself to his body. Crying into his shoulder, Dawson rubbed her back. "I love you Dawson." _

_Veering back Dawson say her eyes flicker with that smokey passion and deep seated love. He had seen her look at his best friend like that years ago, and now she was looking at him like this. He knew. She knew. It was right. It was finally right. "Will you marry me?" Dawson whispered pressing his forehead against hers. "Yes." ****_

Dawson played with his thoughts while sitting his swivel chair in his office. That memory would always be something that he loved. A twinge of hurt pegged at his heart regarding Pacey. Just when things were getting back to normal, the Universe came in and blew things up. Dawson figured Pacey wasn't too happy to discover that his once fiancee had run off to Europe and married two weeks later. Or, Pacey was probably mortified to know that Joey and Dawson had slept together two weeks before.

Shaking his head off thoughts of the past, he then thought of happier times. Pacey had found happiness too. Andie. He and Andie had met again in her return to Capeside for Amy's birthday. Joey and Dawson had seen it from the moment Andie walked in. The glances, laughing, teasing, and they knew. Pacey and Andie had married five months later. Then nine months later had twin babies. Two girls which they named Jennifer and Michelle. Precious. Everyone in their friend group had kids. Pacey and Andie had twins, Jack and Doug had Amy, Audrey even had a child! She never would tell them who the father was, but Dawson had a feeling it was his old friend and personal mentor Todd Carr.

"Mr. Leery, you have a meeting with Paramount Productions." His assistant Linda said over the intercom.

Ah, the joys of L.A. Dawson and Joey had moved to California after they returned from Europe. Trips to Boston and Capeside were often in the beginning, but now they were a treat. But, a Capeside visit would be coming soon. On Friday actually, they were gathering for Jens birthday.****

Joey smiled at her last client, placed the manuscript on her desk, and sighed. That was the last client that claimed their book was pure gold. Joey knew about peoples goals and aspirations, but some people were delusional at the same time. "Ughh!" Joey roared hearing her phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Mmm, someone sounds tired. It's my turn to pick up dinner. Thai?"

Joeys mouth curled into a smile. She loved hearing his sweet voice over the phone. "Yes, the usual please baby."

They chatted for a bit, explained their days. "Mom called, she saw us on US Weekly."

"Guess she'll be blabbing about it at the local grocery store." Joey laughed. She was just poking fun. Gail always found time to talk about Dawson and Joeys success to anybody who would listen.

Dawson laughed over the phone, then called out. "Taxi! Alright, I'll see you at home baby."

"Bye," Joey purred. The way Dawson said that, made tingle flutter down her spine. She knew. She knew that a night of passion would becoming.

[] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] []

Her tongue licked around his finger, her hands digging into his shoulders. Their bed squeaked, rocked, and moved along to their romantic rhythm. They had been going at it on and off. One touch, teasing kiss, would start them up.

"Ahhh yes baby, yes!" Joey hissed out letting go of Dawsons finger, as he plunged in and out of her.

"Jo'! Joey ahh, Joey!" He called back in the crook of her neck.

Muffled moans, cries of ecstasy, shuffling of sheets, and kisses could be heard. Then, sweet sighs of satisfaction. "That was...beyond amazing." Joey spoke breathlessly, while moving to the other side of the bed.

"Nooo." Dawson whined pulling his petite wife back on his warm body.

Joey toyed with her diamond wedding ring, while listening to Dawson breath. His hand stroked her wavy hair, while tickling her shoulder with his warm finger tips. "Andie sent me a picture of the twins, They're so cute."

"Mhmmm." Dawson yawned sweeping some hair out Joeys face. "We lot sure have changed."

Although Dawson was near the stages of total slumber, she could hear it in his voice. He sounded like he was left out. She knew what he wanted, because she wanted the same thing. A baby. "Let's have a baby." Joey whispered before snuggling into Dawsons warm body.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a2fcc0ce4403ace8d199704588441d49"The baby discussion had begun one morning and was continuing everyday since. They talked over breakfast, while Dawson shaved, and Joey showered. Even when they were each at work. Today was a bittersweet day. It was Jens birthday, and a trip to Capeside was in store. Being back in good ol' Capeside to remember the memories good and bad. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="401a0476a9837af2ab2aa597f39ed2fa"Dawson stacked the car with their bags. It was only seven AM but he always like having the car packed early, because he and Joey were terrible at packing. Grabbing the paper while he did it, he sat jogged back into their house and headed to the sun deck. Joey was still peacefully sleeping, enjoying the ample space in the bed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="739765827215af5f4e5a76bfb4921485"Scanning his eyes over the funnies he heard his cellphone rang. It was Pacey. "Hello?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="32c73b96f1122dd9d19575cae7f6b5bc""Yo! Dawson man, you guys still coming?" Pacey asked he was real chipper! Well it was 10:00 am there in Boston. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5b5791a846e0989d07a2e394e1531925"A childs scream could be heard as Pacey and Dawson chatted. "Dawson hang on for a sec- Jennifer! Put that down sweetie!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="387d2ab0f3c0b2f0c284ff0acca22e24""Alright, I'm back. So, what's going on with Dream-works?" Pacey asked, the giggle of Jen could be heard, causing Dawson to smile. He loved kids, and he always had. The thought of he and Joey having their own made his heart swell. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="30d4cabec1f47d4de8ae54d809a2fd6a"After Michelle screamed into the phone, Andie yelling her head off but then quieting down to give her love to Dawson and Joey the phone call ended. Heading into the house, Dawson peaked into the bedroom. The bed was empty and the shower was running. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3fae211c89b7fbd8ff4f103e34464876"Dawson entered the bathroom his nostrils were invaded with Joeys daisy shampoo and steam. "Morning babe," Dawson cooed while sitting on the toilette. "Morning!" Joey called back then continued washing her hair. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6cdd77afe8f314d230d736e1622810e4""Car all packed?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="51e4db3073d2a82b3d9ce6c1af710b95""Uh huh." Dawson mused tinkering with the cloth bar, and smiled. "Just got off the phone with Pace. Those kids are wild." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="767c9c6169b87d80a999945fa6b03b7f"The shower shut off Joey exited the shower smiling at her wide eyed husband. "Hand me a towel." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="24b07646f28d7a61149ecc45d672d080"Doing so Joey and Dawson began their baby discussion. It always brought a smile to their faces, and also they also enjoyed the discussion of making the babies too. After coming back from Capeside, they had a meeting with their doctor to get them started. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7135981a74dc461b5349ac76aca18c09"Joey bustled around in the kitchen still wearing her towel. Hair wet sticking to her neck, while she placed the frying pan on the stove. "Pancakes or French Toast?" Joey called out to Dawson who was in the next room. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="10efaf9a3b8bd6ea5a17f5ef33ebd6c9"He didn't answer. Joey traveled to the downstairs office, and saw him. Still in his bath robe, holding the cordless house phone to his ear. He was jabbering on about something, his face contorted in a nasty disposition, something was wrong. Leaning against the door Joey listened on clutching the towel to her body. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b6ab295c472b4a06988c6b13f98e74fc""Okay, well Charlie I want the script by the time I get back." Dawson spoke, he rolled his eyes while moving something around his desk. "Fine. Okay, I'll see you all Monday morning." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7554ff3735e6c6b32bddba9d2a86baf4"The phone was placed down on the desk, Dawson didn't know Joey had been standing there listening. Flopping in the chair he sighed out, frustrated, it seemed everyone always went into a crisis when Dawson was going away. Last year before Dawson took Joey to Hawaii the office called claiming that Pixar had lost the scripts for the small two season TV. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f98fb240f8dcfa2dc5012f1fb0614056"Dawson was so glad Joey trusted him and loved him. Because, he had to race all the way to the office sit on the phone for three hours, he had left Joey at home. Dragging home maybe fifteen minuets before their flight, they still went. And they had a great time. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="11a6a69bc9973f61a4f4959f5ba43e29"Joey moved into the room stood behind the chair, placed her still damp hands on his neck. "Everything okay?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c6d917fc37e2c08e0d8c95bc14f1661e"Her talented fingers rubbed and massaged the little knots of tensions out his neck. Dawson sighed, leaning back in the chair. "Just craziness at the office." Joey kissed his cheek rubbing her cheek against his. "C'mon, let's get some breakfast babe." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="14ca5c228316fd1cceb1273b671da40f"As Joey and Dawson entered the kitchen, Dawson planted her in a seat, he wanted to make breakfast. Joey watched her husband, and sometimes Joey was unsure how all this came to be. Her marriage, their love, and everything happened. It almost seemed unreal. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b31326c2c41e74fb986511e7b0b79022"Love was such a magical thing, but in ways could be cruel; that Joey knew to well. It was awhile before Joey and Pacey were able to mend their very strange relationship. Pacey had joked that he was now in the spot Dawson was in. That statement made Joey shutter. She hated to think that she was putting people in spots. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a9c9e0a3e4514f05247bf3f2813605a7"When they returned home from Europe, they stayed in Boston for a month or two then Dawson had gotten the promotion and his Ruins Production company was now paired with Dream-works. Dropping the bomb that they had gotten married didn't sit too well with Bessie or Gail. Audrey wasn't surprised, Jack was happy, when Andie got the call, she was overjoyed, and in spirit Joey knew that Jen would have been excited too. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a6d6312d46484ad5dfeaff1be391d8f4"Now things were settled into place. Happiness. Joey was happy with her life. Now they were embarking on something new. A baby. Joey always knew she wanted to have kids, and for a minuet there...she imagined having them with Pacey...but again, love is a wonderful yet cruel thing. Now her thoughts were on having kids with Dawson; her soulmate, her love. Dawson sat a plate of pancakes in front of her and kissed her cheek. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="66c5d0a17f1d0c4cc4f85fbfe2c2c02f"[] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="600133e017737f942ec05fa8358f3ae5"The Ice House was closed for a Private Party. Dawson and Joey had arrived just when the little ones had to go to bed. "Night Aunt Jo', night uncle Dawson!" Jennifer and Michelle said in unison. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ae7b53d516dae4e7071c4471d45ee38c"Amy who was now a beautiful six year old attacked Dawson with a hug then attacked Joey. "Wonderful." Joey bemused as Bessie took the little ones away. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6a54c427448261313907f53998e4b498"Jack held up his beer bottle, a single tear slipped down his cheek, and he smiled. "To Jen." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8bd2cbc878cd8c36534aca55501bba1c""To Jen." Everyone called after they raised their drinks. Andie sighed wiping her eye, the atmosphere in the room was so warm and calm, almost as if Jen was really there. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bef89d9d118697387e0bda7eb2323d81"Amy started to look more and more like Jen every time Joey saw her. And at every chance they could, they would tell her stories about her wonderful mother. Pacey came back holding a tray of drinks, leaned down to whisper something to Andie, who laughed with a hint of blush, making Joey smile at them. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="699af8757539bf06196fb46f09ef6a07"It was like looking at the Sophomore couple, Andie and Pacey were always a spunky couple. They kissed, teased, giggled, Andie always plopping in Paceys lap was so cute. But one thing had changed. Them. They had each matured, grown up, forgotten the heartache that had plagued them years ago. Their wedding was very small, and Joey was surprised that Pacey had invited them. em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Gotta move on and be happy," /emPacey had whispered to Joey as they slow danced at his wedding. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f6bc4edbeb70272ac7f90b7c8830b9e9"Doug took in the chemistry between his husbands friends. It was weird at first though, being around all of them. Pacey and Doug never really got along, and the times they did were very small. But now, things seemed to be looking up. Pacey had grown into a better man, leaving those teasing antics behind; well some of them. Also, Doug could see why his brother and his friends were different, they handled life differently, and for that he was grateful to get to know them. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="40e97c43ef78268586636478929ad313""Okay! Okay! So how about a couples retreat?" Andie shouted tossing back her margarita, giggling. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e444236e998bedd0966ada9ee726db6b"Pacey smiled watching his spunky wife. "She's throwing em' back heavy tonight." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="328d0260a8dfa63a625622ed0740d6f7"The table roared with laughter, Andie stomped his foot under the table, laughing. "Ow!" The brunette yelled scolding her then chuckled. Joey held onto Dawsons arm, cuddling against him. Just taking in the moment, but missing Jen more and more. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4490153c0661c2cc780b95b5b53bd98c""Hellooooo!" Came that sultry voice, blaring into the Ice House. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="082abbc35e0c1df472d8f8e92dbd96cf""Audrey!" Jack shouted running up to her and hugging her warmly. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bc7fbcc205b2c29167bd93df3f43d080"Audrey was now an official member of the "gang" as Doug referred to it. She went from being Joeys obnoxious room mate, to Paceys Boston conquest girlfriend, then the groups friend. All had been forgiven from that dark day holiday day at the Leery house on Christmas and now everything was smooth. However, Andie had voiced her concerns to Joey about feeling weird around Audrey. But she always managed to smile and be polite. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="43b22a98a59326e58ba3d9c8a4a0b369"Pacey and Audrey hugged for awhile, then she and Dawson, and finally, "Bunny!" Audrey shouted gathering Joey into a tight hug. It was funny how close Audrey and Joey had gotten. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f1a217a091753b5175bf010fdd5e6a4a"Doug retired home, leaving Jack there. As the gang talked about old stories, remembered Jen, and just laughed. Dawson slid back in his seat holding his third beer and grinned. "If only I could write stuff like this." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0ec91cb66be4dd3a3cdcb6b166a2494f""You couldn't write crazy Dawson, plus you already did that remember? Mr. Three time Emmy for best teen drama show." Pacey joked slapping his best friends arm. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="207f39ada7ec918ff204c573a253c94c"Jack topped off his beer with a smirk. "Thanks for keeping my...personality Dawson." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fe35b0cc984f171b1e7de8263a922dd9""You know I wouldn't exchange your Queen like nature for anything Jack," Dawson winked at Jack, then chuckled. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5d156c81e6e8ce80d4fd16ec48a71c87""Jen would love this." Joey spoke softly, while looking around at her friends. "And so would Grams." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="da0cbcd498e66c93717d842df58d1006"Grams had died three months after Jen. It wasn't that surprising, Grams had died from her battle with breast cancer, and...Joey believed a broken heart. After having a moment of silence for Grams they talked up the couples retreat thing again. Andie was all for it, roping Pacey on board, Jack liked the idea, and Audrey...well she wanted to go but.. "I'm single! You're all happy couples!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a1a5d28844d3adb4613b714afca98a79""Happy is an understatement," Pacey laughed ducking from Andie's quick hands. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="74b4b95b7aa469d075d43c41eb706c96""Sounds good to me." Dawson said, "We could stay in one of those beautiful loft houses in Hawaii. Jo' and I did that last year." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="135c6c8333f1279d716f2c9e8387e64b""It was beyond beautiful." Joey purred stroking her pointer finger across Dawsons cheek. The couple giggled then kissed each other on and off, smiling from ear to ear. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3dc7c4b66741c200765f840cec489b42"Andie, Jack, Pacey, and Audrey watched on. It was always adorable to see those two be happy and in love. Pacey could almost see the flicker of his fifteen year old friends when they kissed. Boy had time flies. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ee75bd018a231387933fcc4d3a925243"[] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="88f00b9a83020cc20b1b9504e5d11004"It was midnight. Gail had long gone to bed, after staying up to talk to Joey and Dawson. Gawking at her well successful son, praising him for finally doing what he loved, and also she was proud of Joey, she always loved her. Now the Leery couple was in his old bedroom. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c023aed4d537eb4bbc1c88ef985957cb""Is it me or has this room gotten smaller?" Dawson asked while tucking his leg in the blanket. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="09849882693cc3364894de5a0ac7c426"Joey rested her head on his chest. "I was thinking it felt safe." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="acf97131cae66611bcc91733eb294316"Dawson smiled, it was weird that he and Joey could remember their life dialogue. That part about feeling safe, was taken from their Junior of high school before all the crazy love triangle stuff had begun. Coming back from their college visit, Dawson had claimed his room felt safe, while Joey was looking forward to experiencing the real world. In the end, they always traveled home. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="996fa1c72bfc47c4275cc54377ebe573"Memories of good and bad flashed through Joeys mind as she looked around the room. Dawsons posters were hanging up again, that gumball machine still by the door. The new things were posters of The Creek, magazine cut outs, and everything else. Leaning up Joey brushed her lips against Dawsons cheek then to his neck. "I love you." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="685da32a40fea56c864e7cc2d4ecb990""I love you too," He whispered in her mouth then kissed her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="651fbe441ef37f3bc41ae649c285b7d6"The kiss turned intense. He moved on top of her, and the bed creaked causing Joey to giggle at Dawsons scared expression. "The floor would be better," Dawson cooed dragging them to the floor. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a29d8c452180b77083c1d26c1149e1e3"Tossing the sheet over them Dawson pushed into Joey. "Oh yes...yes..." Joey painted, her breath becoming labored as her husband pushed and pumped into him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8608e7761f7bc1c7d23395c5441b1f0b"Dawson mumbled something into her neck, while he stroked her wet walls. His perfect angel felt so good beneath him as he pleased her. Rolling over, he switched positions so Joey could be on top. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5c055919c6188aea1ffd34aba51467c4"She took the reigns and pleased her husband. Her breast bounced, mouth agape, while she rode her husband fiercely. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8d871d720c37e6a5b8f124f1cd792f4d""Jo'! Jo'!" Dawson shouted quietly reaching out to tenderly rub her nipples softly. "I love you..I love you." He then said breathlessly before erupting into her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="837f0626a1bf80f891228bdb8289118a"Joey knew that hadn't used protection, she knew they hadn't been to their doctor yet, but Joey hoped maybe it would only take one time. An eruption orgasm went through her then Joey collapsed next to her husband on the floor. Placing her hand on his warm chest, she kissed his neck. "I love you." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="34cc2dc5326e71ce1d136028bfcc5c25""I love you too," He mused out kissing her hand. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6818738c102410b078641ea58c61da15""I can't wait to have a baby." She smiled while snuggling closer to get warm. Dawson pressed her closer then kissed her forehead. "Me either."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="924200a0ebb76e9b343dbfdfea4000a0"The bed rocked gently, it had been rocking this way for maybe about two and half hours. The beds lovers were tangled in a damp sheet, heating up more and more by their love making. This is what their afternoon consisted of. They were working on making a baby. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ebb1e7032b4d0ebb38260fb5895b0229""Joey! Dawson!" Andie shouted while banging on the door. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ba344048b59f7711e1e3c347ea9458df"Dawson rolled his eyes as the beautiful beauty rode on top of him. How many times was Andie going to try and interrupt them? She had been at the door ten minuets ago, asking if they wanted some sort of fruity drink Pacey had created. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1bb6d8f4d842630e2e9b77cf5f5de92c"Slowing down her speed, Joey chewed her bottom lip. "Yes Andie!?" Dawson covered his mouth, he knew Joey hated to interrupted while they were in the pits of ecstasy. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b600ad6c1298b57d5217835475423636"Snickers, giggles, and the sound of Jack could be heard outside the door. "Umm, ya guys wants some lunch?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b111b9ce8a65dcaa8c267a30f1eed880""No!" The couple yelled in unison, Dawson let out a breathy moan, as Joey grounded on him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0dadaf53cd906134d3d757fc79a85a90""I told you, still goin' at it." Jack laughed as he and Andie walked away from the door. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="07dba6b0cd33a8bb4329e53ec9a02584"Joey laughed softly as Dawson muttered something under his breath. His large hands stroked her hips tenderly, as he felt himself near, so was Joey. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="972bfdc666258322fc9017776e4397d5"[] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e05adb7b05da3f6fbc57fc3b41f15f62""Ah, so the couple graces our presence!" Pacey laughed while he wiped down the kitchen counter. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2cf36347f09b6056edce236cd40522b5"The couples had been in Hawaii for two days. Since Joey and Dawson were in the process of making a baby, they became secluded in their room. Doug and Jack were seated outside on the deck sharing a few beers, Andie went back to the store grabbing things Pacey had so purposely forgotten. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="57d4402194861fa3f1238ac8714b1dab"Joey covered the love bites on neck sitting at the counter. Pacey continued to laugh while placing a plate in front of her. "You'll need your strength." He winked, then went around to slap Dawson on his back. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7161040ac956c5b643936b4ab5ba3333"Dawson had grabbed a beer and traveled outside on the deck with Pacey. "So...what's with all the sex?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5df61a587a6686d9e50ca3f54df2e7ec"The blondes cheek became inflamed with blush. Jeez. After all these years, hearing the word sex come out his friends mouth, still gave him shutters. Especially, when it was Pacey. Even though all had been cleared, he still was weary about talking sex with Pacey. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0af644d093378984b0d8dce4c0448be0"The guys chatted, talking sports, TV, and kids. Dawson felt like the odd man out, but maybe soon he'd have a kid too. "Baby making?" Doug asked flicking Dawsons arm. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="209482fb337979b4669344e10a86686a""Or they just can't keep their hands off each other." Jack added with a wink. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2ac3e4dede9fa5390632678145b4ce88""It's been five years." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1b20449d3075894be6ae8ad549945705""Dawsons still a raging hormonal teen," Pacey teased flicking Dawsons other arm. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4ba19c172a7c5c47d59cecc0bfbe5a34"Before Dawson could say something, the sound of Andies voice traveled to them. She was yelling for Pacey, and like a love sick puppy, he got up and went running. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2e931b4f3f22bdd6931bf3b39e02c51c"They couples had dinner at some Hibachi restaurant Doug had booked. They had fun! Drank exotic drinks, laughed, danced, told stories, and cried...because for a split second a warm breeze whipped past them all. Jen should have been here. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d05a958f834d9789f90e05e64ee01b29"Pacey had paid for some music to be played while the group frolicked on the sand. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="73c81aa005bbc2758c76014e1785e9e1""I love you," Dawson whispered to his wife Joey, as they danced together. Joey smiled wrapping her arms around his neck, "I love you too." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bc97e0f6121a0d32b618b742575d1af0""Can you believe it?" Joey asked while Dawson spun them a little. In a daze, Joey felt like she was fifteen again, and dancing with Dawson at the school dance. Again, she felt a breeze of warmness. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I miss you... /emJoey thought about Jen. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d75c29ed590313d8a1a3c8a3c8fb6e46"The marred couple exchanged laughs about the heavy moments in the beginning of their marriage. "We almost killed each other." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8b3f9ec34a183b16aab6fb1ce6bf2774""Oh yeah, I was getting annoyed with you for sure," Dawson remarked laughing into her neck. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8bb5ceeb26310befed9e33f22a323fc7"Heat rose between the couple, Dawson kissed her ear then her neck. Joey knew what that meant, she looked at her husband with a whimsical gleam in her eye. "Let's go back to the house." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e67737d51241a205152d7717e737dd2c""Hey!" Shouted a voice, stopping the couple from sneaking off. Pacey jogged over to them, holding a beer in his hand. "Where ya going?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ea9b0c1e7d0c29666a33479994c6c5c1"Joey dragged her pointer finger across Dawsons chest. She had done that for years, it was her sign of affection, and her sign when she was in the mood. A tingle of complete yearning trickled down Dawsons spine. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="dc12bb7480f2b0050a1543f0aebc4782"Pacey looked at his friends confused, beginning to frown but then saw the hunger of passion cloud those eyes. Back away he let the couple go. A small smile curled the brunettes lips, he could see the fifteen year old friends he had known, walking away. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ee75bd018a231387933fcc4d3a925243"[] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="60161945c47676a1300d396cc4c4a819"When did this happen? When did they start talking to each other like this? No tact, short sentences, hurtful curve words? Joey stood by the door while her husband removed his tie and kicked off his shoes. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="32b44ba82e40e16576432667e022fed1""I said I was sorry Dawson." She said again while moving into the room. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="faaccc3a00b0c8d12700bead824abe88""Sorry? How long had you been thinking that?" Dawson asked refusing to look at her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4968072c12eafe0a7f8969a19d23f86f"To be honest it had been on Joeys mind for awhile. Tonight was the banquet for the Ruins Production Company. Getting ready had been a battle, they argued on the way there, argued in the elevator. It was a petty argument, carried over from yesterday. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="eeb917185d603270292969252d461a74""Maybe you should move out." Joey blurted as they stepped into the dining area. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f2bbff7b3d1b2d62c3e12ae2a4506db9"Dawson did a double take, he couldn't believe what Joey had said. Their arguments had never escalated to the point where one of them made suggestions of one leaving. Before Dawson could rationalize what Joey had just said, he was jerked away by high executives and people who wanted to talk about expanding the company. Joey watched as Dawson set aside his anger, when he saw his highest form of inspiration Steven Spielberg grace the room. For a moment, Joey let the little tiff they had subside, because she saw that fifteen year old shaggy hair best friend of hers tripping out over Spielberg. It never stopped, even though Dawson had met him a couple of times. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="55484cf8fe837e9deafa117751529203"Now here they were back home, still angry, Joey feeling terrible. She didn't mean it, she didn't want Dawson to move out...ever! However, the tension between them was too much. "I wasn't thinking, Dawson I was just angry." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bca577a18ab3ccdb912bc5655753b2cc""So was I Jo' but, I didn't yell at you or suggest you leave." He retorted. He stripped down, crossed the room naked, grabbed his shower gel and bath towel. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="97ae3d1c7d12e85ac2bd8cf92476bd2b"Joey didn't let his perfect body go unnoticed. Dawson still had a beautiful body, very sexy. He worked out three days a week, and when he couldn't get to a gym, he and Joey would do yoga at the house. "Da-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4089af710534ca045444ed9dea6b1f5f"Boom! He slammed the bathroom door. The shower turned on, Joey could hear the water running, he'd probably be in there for awhile. He was upset. And he had every right to be. Things seemed so happy two months ago. Then...things started. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9e31b8a7d8710e283664c97945fdb0dc"Joey sat on the sofa raking her brain. It all started when they embarked on this baby making thing. The sex went from fun, spontaneous, and erotic. Now, it was, rough, dull, and sometimes they didn't finish. Joey either yelled for him to get off her, or Dawson would push her off him. It was wearing them thin, and causing stupid arguments to brew between the couple. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5d128b69ff8d1e24721ab5041b82b72f"The sound of the fridge being opened snapped Joey from her thoughts. Dawson was in the kitchen scrounging around for something. Kicking off her shoes, letting down her hair from the bun, she glided into the kitchen. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4f6a68f655257548dd22d47e0c6ff70c""Dawson..." She purred standing behind. Her hands stroked his warm damp back, lips attached to his sweet smelling skin. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="714f64df5302fa7b2f0fcd669ad1a954"Dawson shrugged off her advances. Both stiffened up, a memory of Dawson rejecting her in high school each flashed their memories. Something they'd like to forget. "I have work to do." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="827a0610b83c7d4606f1dbf0d4797296""It's Sunday," Joey said following him into the office. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b059c982501f11e0f3de39ba30bbae6a""And? I have work to do." His head bowed again, not looking at her. He fished through papers on his desk, leaving Joey to stew in the door way. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f305789720730f65f1bbea5ce28f13d5"Gnawing at her bottom lip almost draining the blood out if, Joey hissed out a sigh. "I'm going to bed." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="07beeca0caa7fa2eecf9ae1698a55be1"He just nodded. Not even a good night. When did it become like this? Joey felt tears brewing in her eyes as her legs carried her upstairs to the bedroom. That night, Dawson never came to bed. Joey was certain he slept on the couch, or in that damn office. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3a8d1984e44301d794c8836322039da8"[] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8d62b3b817486026529274250130bf3a"After last night things were still strained. Dawson had left for work without saying goodbye. Joey dialed him while sitting at the office. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6f65b0bd4020333e8240ea0711161617""Hello?" His voice answered, something chatter could be heard in the back. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9b416c839dfc7652fa00c85cc3bd44a4""Where are you?" Joey asked, that laughter in background didn't sound like some writing room to her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8cd0ff7c281a08fe4c37832cc87d24b7""An office party, for one of the writers." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f18cb97f9ea2df6eed4ebef988423ff3"Joey sighed his voice held bits of irritation in it. "What do you want for dinner?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="62d1996a31e3c850d1e149eb39cec9fe""Whatever is fine. Ah, wait actually, I'm grabbing some drinks with the fellas." Dawson spoke. Joey furrowed her eye brows, drinks with the guys? Who were the guys? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="dec9b0ed6e119b51c8a7d6b01cb3a7ab"Gritting her teeth Joey gripped the phone, "What time will you be home?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6e9da36dcc536690c1bc7982bf10961e""Later." A voice yelled for Dawson, then some chuckles followed, and Joey swore she heard some women in the back. "I'll see ya Jo'." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f5d161b0ee5b476cfdcca17b0b483713""I love-" The line went dead. "You." Joey finished feeling tears burn in her eyes. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="60783beae3673f4511acc218159a1786"Fine. If Dawson was going to keep being a bastard, and go out with the "guys" Joey was going to go out with the girls. Who? Well there were always some staff members in publishing who always wanted to go out with Joey. Why not? If Dawson wanted to play games, so could she. *****/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3496265e174eb2995d80a9a3f6d9c4a9"Miserableness. Dawson had tossed back two beers, well one in a half actually. He wasn't single, so the bar scene didn't impress him anymore. The "guys" as he refereed them only to make Joey strew even more, were all single and...very annoying. Their pick up lines for women were tacky and a bit creepy. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5aee6ed0be7b3f285978de564a9bcad9"Dawson checked his watch. It was only 8:40 pm, wow...he sure thought it was it was almost eleven. As the three guys went up to get another round, Dawson glanced outside watching the passer by people. L.A. was a strange place, you saw any and everything. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="733f0d6cdd346b26f5d2199a27e16157"A small sigh left his lips. He missed his wife. Terribly. Yeah he was upset, but that would soon pass. He just wanted Joey to stew a bit, because what she said really hurt him. How long had she been thinking that? Or was she telling the truth? Was she just angry? Picking up his phone he was set to dial her and see what she was doing. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e4c9899db658101ae7363e9e9930cef2"Dawson hoped she hand't put all his belongings outside. "Joey?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5b6aae215522774ce84f2d64e8aa4c84"A group of very attractive females were heading into the bar. It was Joey! She had on a beautiful dark red dress, the one Dawson had bought her for their two year anniversary. Her hair was wavy, framed her face, and she was laughing at something. Taking his breath away. After all these years, Joey could still take his breath away. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1056562624a3bcb82f0f9623868756f6"As the girls entered the bar, they were still talking. One girl suggested she get some shots, another ran to the bathroom, and Joey...well she sat quietly on a stool. Dawson squinted his eyes to look at her, he was sitting all the way in the back. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="df2cbb93334e041b6f50290526104aa4"Joey huffed softly. At the moment a bar sounded fun, she hadn't been to a bar since she lived in Boston. Older now and married, she manly was doing this to beat Dawson at his own game. As she fiddled with some napkins, Joey could feel eyes stinging on her. Probably some drunk bar hopper, looking for a good time. Not only was Joey wearing her wedding ring, she also was wearing the gold band. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a1ad09ff429a80d08688bc690ae8f078"Turning around she she saw him. Handsome. Dreamy eyes. A beer cup resting in his hand, slouched in the booth, eyes burning into hers. They each got up heading towards each other, smirks on their lips. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7b33105b36eb4fdbc8a681c061011d18""Come here often?" He whispered bringing her closer by her waist. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="eaab5ae07fe21eaa9d3054d2b575a107"Joey shrugged moving away a little. "Sometimes. But I manly come here to scope out wealthy men." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="206f865a8b3d73b43437a37995e3b8d7""Ah, so you're a gold digger?" Dawson laughed tucking some hair behind her ear. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="69db288a63c993dea961d3e512731be0"Her warm hands traveled onto his face, caressing his his skin. "No. That was my old life, I used to go by Deborah Carson." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="997e2c73969d7ff1fd6eb34c2fe1dd97"Dawson couldn't help but roll his eyes while laughing. Across the room someone had placed some money in a jukebox, and a song played. It couldn't be, it just couldn't be! 'We Belong' by Sylvia Tosun began playing. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="526eb55352d1b91a2a30e76d68cc966a"The pair slow danced. Memories of Boston, paddled from each of their minds. Dawson chuckled about their conversation that night, Joey hugged him closer, that horrible fight invaded her mind. "I'm sorry Dawson." Joey whispered into his neck while stroking her fingers over his back. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f09ad3fdc9207fb9a3edae3206e97f39"Dawson rubbed her back up and down, he forgot how soft the fabric of the dress was. "I'm sorry too baby," *****/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2f2881111738765d95e8ebb0b2e23c81"Collided into the wall, breathless, overly horny. Dawson ripped the dress, Joey ripped his shirt, while scratching at his neck with her finger nails, Dawson had her pinned on the wall doing a number on her breast. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="48404db89449ababa7d5cf8956495c07"Finally they found their way to the bedroom. But the bed didn't get touched, instead they settled for the armchair by the window. It was good thing the lights were switched off, otherwise people walking by would catch the glimpse of Dawson well endowed manhood, and Joeys beautiful body. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5c4b1ce53572c7e40cd9990d7915a7f6"The muffling of giggles and shuffling sheets were heard. Joey was propped against Dawson, as they held a tube of ice cream between them. "That was...amazing." Dawson painted as he spooned chunky monkey ice cream in his mouth. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cc72e7d7b348344f3bed8263db4e37d5"Joey laughed lazily doing the same. "I've never...orgasmed like that before." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="797dd160705200bbf9ba5bda3b38f02f"Cold lips tickled her shoulder. "Not even on our honeymoon?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f454f44b231f722ffffdda9121517fae""Well that was because...you...ya know." Joey still couldn't say it, it still made her blush. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4a3ce81d0c5516233dc762b767742209""Clitoral." Dawson finished laughing into her warm skin. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a1b2adc1e1948a774f9644016f0ba535"Joey turned flicking his nose. "So how was it?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d02a7e38b85662c496a974d781c576d3""I said it was amazing Jo'," Dawson nodded eating some more. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3534216ee7adf63dccb56413980c5126""Yeah but it was our first make up sex, as a married couple." Joey added leaning her head back to kiss his lips. She licked the remaining ice cream off his spoon too. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5973880a6e9bae1a5bea885135a5f8fd""Beyond amazing. It was perfect." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ebb9d346347affa43053f57ee37ee4df"His deep voice sent shivers down Joeys spine. Turning to fully look at him, Joey knocked the ice cream out his hand, and sat on top of him. "Round 2?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ffe04b87373ba43f250033414266c620""We've already made up Joey." Dawson laughed stroking her side, tickling her a bit. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2136b70f231af91fc21968d3a5ef3805""Yeah well last week you left a wet towel on the floor. I'm still angry, I better get it out my system." Joey began teasing him, gliding her wet entrance over his harden dick. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="eb71ca4b97716fbb520ad4aeb6ce4d9a"Dawson sucked in a sharp breath. "I'm all yours." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5d6aac1caf768eed7e89da54aa71fd58"The spent the rest of the night 'making up' and cuddling. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bca545d38c06cbbc264843c23a353ae1"The cold New York streets were iced with snow, winds whipping past the group of friends. They had gotten one heck of a winter storm last night, it caused four major power outages. Now the group trudged through the snow arm in arm chatting away, excited for Joeys book reading tonight. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a70fae0925fedd085c12a46d70da5164""I can't wait! I know they'll love it, I loved it!" Andie cheered as she gripped Paceys hand while they all crossed the street. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="565a418557dc6822ac275a42df828a67"Joeys knew book was about six friends, and their lives while enduring adolescence. The first line gave Andie enough gumption to know it was about them. Jack said other wise, claiming that other teens in different places might experienced things like they had. Dawson agreed with Andie, where as Pacey sided with Jack. Joey however, knew the truth, she just wouldn't tell...not yet of course. This was Joeys second best selling novel, winning her a Pulitzer Prize, and being inducted into the Writers Corner in Brooklyn New York last week. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="28995d005f41cf5a6473504089154e5f"Dawson was overly proud of his wife. Joey had accomplished so much, which he knew she would have. Often times Dawson would watch her pound her rough drafts, and would think; em style="box-sizing: border-box;"What if the old Joey Potter could see her now? /emTonight was the third installment of Joeys book read. The next one would take place in L.A. right around the time, Dawson was set to be on Good Morning America here in New York. This would be the second time these lovers would be in separate places promoting their craft. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="03335f9c3c7873895e5f180b64107556"Once inside the luxurious building, comforted by the heat, Pacey helped himself to some of the refreshments at the table. He poured a nice cup of coffee, grabbed two muffins and chomped away. Andie looked around collecting some books, as if she didn't have enough as is. Pacey clocked her choices following her around. "I wanna continue my reading Pace. I haven't done much of it since we had the twins." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ee9cecac3439609964d7367310beadf9""...You haven't done me much either since we had the twins." Pacey nagged, while following his spunky wife around. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="697b5a6e97ab9ef242967f3ec7908d8f"Joey was gathering her things, setting up her station. She had marked out the passages she was set to read to the audeince, while shaking off her nervousness. After all this time, after the public appearences, and reads Joey still got nervousness. Guess that old Capeside feeling never went away huh? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0a131350bac8e28f03ab7026403bfbce"Dawson poked around studying some of the books, manuscripts, and famous play writes that were archived there. While turning the corner he bumped into someone. "Oops! I'm sorry- Natasha?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f885a3b73e0e0bc6ad8e7183076ddc37"It was Natasha. It had been a minuet since Dawson saw his old L.A. flame. The last he heard of her, she was traveling on Broadway, and occasionally doing some big time directors (not him though; thank God. Dawson didn't need that scandal). She looked good. Her hair was shorter now, and a different color. Red. It had brown streaks in it, while her ends were curled. Natasha had always been on the thick side, a weight loss was noticeable. Her eyes, Dawson could never forget her eyes...they were very seductive. One of the reasons, he liked her so much aside from the intelligent conversation they had when they first met. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="675cd13f430e55fe2134c2a8b60be9d8""Nice to see you too Leery." Her candy apple red lips were curled into a smile. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6cfac49221c73ff5bfffb2703bf5b4a3"Dawson scratched his neck, unsure what to say. He and Natasha never ended things on a bad note, in fact they pretty much just ended up loosing touch. Once they figured out that their relationship was strictly a sexual one, the only contact they made was to get together and have sex. He was sure she had found out his was married, and a success in Hollywood. The success part was a given, Natasha always knew Dawson would be successful, it was the marriage part that Dawson figured would bother her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1329d6d331e5393905d8ffb34036b54a"After awkward stares she pulled the tall blonde into a hug. "Long time no see, wow you must of gotten taller." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8141b12594df4e31676f2cd6e8731cbb"Dawson hugged her back laughing. "Nah, I'm still 6'2. You probably got shorter." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2abb8339d5063b1ee9fc41030078f7a7"Natasha laughed pulling away. "Here to do a meet n' greet?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2b6405b6ee9699b498e678ac5f4e3147"Before Dawson could answer a hand clapped his shoulder. "Get a seat man, Joey's almost on." It was Jack who said that, then rushed off. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="656df0858dc07c60b974abe806f4cae6"The beans were spilled. Natashas mouth twitched at the mention of Joeys name. When Dawson and her first met, Dawsons had described Joey as the one. The one whom he broke up with Natasha for. The one whom he had chased almost his entire life, the one who he'd walk through fire for. "Good to see you're supporting your best friend." Natasha spoke sweetly, a phony smile lacing her lips. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="eeffb79741d3a65e13b7eba31de62438""We're married actually." Dawson announced, absently playing with his wedding on his finger. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2a232825e9c40b1fc9cf9007e67c405c"Her eyes caught sight of the engraved gold band on his long finger. Hm. They had finally tied the knot. Natasha always assumed that if Dawson and Joey got married, it wouldn't last; maybe 6 months. "How long hav-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1ce853e2600035f3ca024e8037f8ffda""Five years." He grinned. That brought a warm fuzzy feeling to the pit of his stomach. Dawson had been married to his best friend for five years. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b05e5b7e4be670202c4ed59951776f66""At this time, Josephine Potter-Leery will read from her new book em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Glory Days'" T/emhe announcer called. It was big turn out, over 300 people complied into the room. Dawson left Natasha to find his seat next to the group. Front and center, Dawson smiled at his wife, who in returned smiled back at him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1f8b3d9b934f3e9634270462c533e0ba"Joey closed her eyes saying a small prayer. This was something Joey started doing after Jen had passed. Now it became a ritual for her. Opening the book she took a breath. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="75c5dde98cfed4529c51190281fa920a""They say teenage years are the best years of your life, they also say you'll learn about yourself in these years than you ever will." There was a pause, Joey looked into the crowd to see her supportive friends, and very supportive husband, taking in every word. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ce2dc834bbf9ef484e0241ff8972dcf1""...These five friends didn't expect everything to change once they became fifteen. They always assumed that age never defined how you should act, what you should wear, what you should say. Little did they know...it did. From the moment Amber stepped out that yellow cab, traced through that grass, and shook the boys hand who was dressed as some movie monster, things changed instantly. Joey felt a twinkle of a tear start to build in her left eye. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e1785bebd843a58775575f9c172803ae"In the crowd Andie grabbed hold to Jacks hand softly. All four starting to get a bit weepy eyed. Joey continued on. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="360575e9292d91eb6e2fda49ec2512db""Five people, who in some way became each others life line. Was always there no matter what happened to them. Sure their shoulders ached from the incestuous crying, and sure there were times when things got so bad not even a sentence could describe how they were feeling. But, in the end...they always had each other." The tears began, Joey wiped them with sleeve of her wool sweater. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ef9fbf5ffc01e95bb1df1ca3cb5136b8"The crowd let out "Oooos" and "ahhhs" while Andie passed around tissues to her crying friends, keeping a bunch for herself. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e44a62a7a63525eb2cdb4d67d76fbcb1"After pausing to take a moment, Joey smiled when she looked into the audience of people. A warm glow was sparkling in the seat next to Dawson, and maybe it was just Joeys mind playing with her. She saw Jen. That fifteen year old, bright eyed, young girl, smiling at her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="acf217201e89687a414220d6e4b38427""...One these friends never believed in magic. How could they? Such terrible things had always happened to them. Mother taken away. Father choosing the path of criminal righteousness, and a sister who did her very best; and often times failed. However, this friend had four people who cared for her always. Even when she pushed them away, if she didn't push them away she ran away. In all the true magic was the friendship. There's glory in friendship and with that glory comes love. Thank you." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e7ff5831859f743316d85e8e283f81e1"Andie started the clapping standing up whooping for Joey. Pacey followed then the entire room roared with applause! It was beautiful. There wasn't a dry eye in the house. Joey stepped down, well more like carried down because Dawson grabbed her and hugged her. It soon turned into a group hug. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2b45d3f4decf47cd3ac24c16e8a261b8"While Joey was gathering her stuff, the friends were scattered chatting it up with some friendly people. Natasha gravitated back to Dawson tapping him on the shoulder. Dawson turned around meeting the woman with the red glossy eyes. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="099e8fe3d11d758422d7a7ca11e3eb15""That was beautiful. She's very talented." Natasha spoke truthfully. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="368a5ece432ee399beb8f4c032cbc696"Dawsons mouth shifted into a wide grin. "She is. I'm so proud of her." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a0e6b2457660d529081b06b2ff360624"Natasha nodded shoving her hands into her wool overcoat. There had been something she wanted to tell Dawson for awhile, and maybe now was the time. "I never found anyone quite like you Dawson." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="384a35c96d15a6ea6bef0365cb143ef6"Dawsons eye brows furrowed. What? They hadn't been together since his college days, well if he could call it his college days...more like his early film days. And when they were together it was strictly sex. "I-I" He stuttered. He took a sip of his coffee due to his nervousness. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fdfe938278079b869f6df5c6476a0f94"Her tongue flicked out licking her lips. "You left an impression on me Dawson. And, as sappy and silly as this may sound, I never understood why we couldn't of had a real relationship." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="790bd9091defe926b8143d9e559635ad"Natasha turned her head watching Joey chat it up with some people. She tossed that wavy brown hair over her shoulder, and nodded it was simple gesture but it had had charm. "And it was because you were always in love with her." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5ad4cdc20e33b6e51a29d546841ee012"It was true. That was a given. Dawson had always and would always be in love with Joey. When he and Joey had that night of passion in her dorm room, he knew from that moment on he didn't want to be with Natasha anymore. The way he handled it back fired on him but, look where he was now. With his soulmate, happier than ever. "I'm sure you'll find someone." Gosh, that sounded so...hokey. Dawson bit his lip hoping she wouldn't get angry. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="211bb9d485c4d1a76755e4450b9e085b"Natasha smirked. "Maybe. It was nice seeing you Dawson, good night." And with that the black hair girl traveled out of his sight, much like she had done years ago. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="14f9be8c3a13eeaab02ae62b04e7182b""Dawson! Let's go!" Pacey hollered from the doorway, a chatty Andie hanging on his arm. Joey and Jack were deep in conversation, Pacey rolling his eyes muttering something under his breath, no nobody could hear it. Dawson smiled to himself walking over to his group of friends or Joey referred to it, his life line. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="905e146a95cbed6271e6dee2f1807681"[] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1ec8c25406f989d43b9677836d4c6c60"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Flashback) /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3c0eb93c1606707d67398cc600aa0b51"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Location: Europe/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1c0f4533beadf50bfbef593d6b4e44ac"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Year: 2008/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0ddb6571cc7604946cd29432ee2c90b1"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Dawson laid in the bed. Mind blown. Heart racing. Eyes clouded with...God knows what. That was probably the best sex he had in months maybe even years. She never ceased to amaze him. She was always passionate, loving, and wild! Joey Potter was a wild girl in bed now. Well, she was grown now, so that nervous phase that pulled in college was...over or maybe a ploy? Hm. /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e39d571fd395238a20f32a118dff1d70"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"They had been in Europe for four weeks now. Sight seeing, traveling, experiencing the culture, taking it in as a couple. A couple. Wow. Joey and Dawson were a couple. Funny how life works huh? If somebody would have told Dawson that he'd be in Europe with his soulmate, he'd tell them they were liars. But here he was. When Joey floated away from him after Jens funeral, choosing his best friend, putting that horrid Love Triangle to rest, he assumed it was for the best. Because, he and Joey had come to terms with what they were to each other. So he believed. /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="007d3bc4c4af7926660fff20e7b897bd"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Everything had started out so innocent. Little pecks here and there, hugs, hand holding, it was all so innocent. But then that spark came back. That Dawson and Joey magic had returned. Dawson found himself as a once again stricken in love, raging 15 year old boy again. Never having much time to think about much else, all his thoughts were on Joey. /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d4106965c2e9481491161b06bfa2795f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"To his surprise all Joeys thoughts were on him. After finishing what he believed was a felony of an affair he thought it had ended. When in actuality it had begun. Joey broke her engagement with Pacey. Took a cab to his apartment. Fifteen hours later, they were in Europe. Strange but romantic. /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="62847aed9a0f6bdbf57e54ae4803c602"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Dawson knew how Pacey must have felt and been feeling. Dawson had been feeling like that for years. From the time Dawson was seventeen years old, he watched the woman he loved frolic, kiss, and hug his best friend. But, it still made Dawson sad. He never had any intention of hurting Pacey. Not at all. He figured once he'd return to the States, he would give his best friend a call. /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1c1b4babeeafd7ca0c8b672f6ecd780e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Joey stirred next to him mumbling something in her sleep. His senses were heightened when her body glided closer to his. She was now laying on him, snoring softly, her hair tickling his chest. Dawson wrapped them each into the blanket sighing happily. Looking down at his gold wedding ban he grew more giddy. Oh yeah, after two weeks being the gloriousness of Europe, they tied the knot. Whoo! Did Dawson have some explaining to do when he got home. /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0f2c2f4d3b16d10e118ef70c39b2c330"(End of flashback)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3debbfe6cd5d74ad558de34d8a4bd9c4""Pacey!" Andie yelled from the downstairs bathroom of their house. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d946cb6161c53ce33f24e70c52441579"Pacey sat stationed in front of the TV with his twin daughters watching cartoons. It was their thing, they did it every Saturday morning. Michelle sat comfortably on her fathers chest, while Jennifer rested on his left side. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2f5d8c10eee9a82048f6313aee2dd9c4"Andie grumbled for the fifth time. She was going to take that damn TV and break it! Every Saturday morning her little family was glued to that silly box. What was so funny about the Road Runner and some skinny rabbit looking thing? Exiting the bathroom her hands were clasped behind her back. She entered the living room. Unsurprising by the sight before her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="884a0dee21a9a8ae2dd410f59b34d5e1"Three heads tilted in unison while Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck beat the snot out of each other. Then three of them laughed like hyenas! Typical. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9cd7d005b44abb34f124d3a502f85845""Pacey!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="27fb33a7716dcfad92d246cd2e24c5ea""Ah! I didn't do it!" He jumped, causing Michelle to fall off his chest and land on the soft cushions of the couch. Pacey looked up at his darling wife. Well she didn't look to darling standing there. In fact her face was twisted with annoyance. Maybe if she joined in on the cartoon watching instead of cleaning or reading, she'd understand why Porky the Pig was hilarious. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6b9c5d8e4a89bd176a58586db2ff2a55"Andie tapped her foot. "I have some news for you." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1c93cf98a8e10be7ad1a12b29ada0a44""Is it breakfast?" He joked. Jennifer laughed, she always laughed at her daddy. Michelle was more like Andie, a bit too head strong borderline cynical. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="88ecb1394acbc7b5c2970714969c2cd3"Andie snatched Pacey up from the couch dragging him away. The brunette man craned his neck to catch more of the cartoons. "I'm missing Porky!" He whined like a child. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="abda67821be22505fb657c1b27ad0430""Gosh! I swear between this new baby, and the twins...I'll have five babies." Andie nagged shaking her head intensely. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2ac0a40abb8dfdaac9c6fe58a5acff82"Pacey squinted his eyes. "I am a grow- did you say new baby?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6ead2f99540beb786c6f6b63029a10ba"Andie dropped the pregnancy test behind her back. Pacey looked at her stunned. "New baby?" He asked again. Andie grabbed the test and handed it to her husband. "Surprise daddy." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="40ce0f094ec4b741c5fe5b6231ba5224"Pacey never smiled so hard. Well maybe when the twins were born his did. Grabbing his wife he picked her up and spun her around. "We're gonna have another baby!" ******/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="411e427e5c690c68647b1758991dae5c"On the West coast, Dawson and Joey were in a solace sleep. Just two hours prior they had endured such a massive erotic work out. Dawson had done Joey from the wall, the armchair, the kitchen table, and the shower. Now tangled together breathing deeply, in state of comfortable in-consciousnesses, they slept. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8c25f343adb1aa7dae4e4acc3d4d6fa9"As on most early mornings, their sleep was interrupted by a phone ringing. Dawson turned on his stomach hoping to drown out the sound. Joey did the same. Taking her foot she poked him in the rib cage. "Get the phone Dawson." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f1d68077f28ef715060329f6bd519e0c"He grumbled through his snores. "You get it." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="98a02a252fbfd75314af111a96d1edca""Honey." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="dfbbf0c6a864f2186cac263f4c4f4c97""Baby." She spat back. Joey needed her sleep, she was due at the office at 9:30 am. Plus, Dawson had overworked her..having three orgasm took all her energy. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5c1a7cb7b97181defaa63e80824e4bed"The ringing stopped. Each exhaled continuing on with their peaceful sleep. "Damn it! Hello?" Dawson growled shoving the phone to his ear. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3714583143434a51c4f1df009d1a5b90""Good morning D-man!" Yelled a perky, way too excited Pacey Witter. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0f20ec764fb98e4235055675260db4ba"Dawson checked the digital clock next to his bed. It was 5:03 in the morning. Did Pacey forget that they lived on different coast? "What-what do you want?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="47a47f5cd531099ce8ac614a6d9cc56b""Ugh! I am hurt. I must want something cause I called you? I thought we were best friends? Boys for life." Pacey said astonished by Dawsons harsh tone. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f745c66f1f3930df44c2ff01e80f5df8"Boys for life? When did Pacey start using that terminology? "Pace...listen, I'm sor-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9d07aa219f5ce95a1552ea001ce59137""I just messing with ya Leery. Listen! I've got great news!" He beamed into the phone. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1131896f3f3845ecba84d39b793b03f3"Dawson yawned, feeling his eye lids growing heavy again. "Can it wait til 10:00 my time?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f42a1c604c06512012fa2f15db2b0ddd""No. Not at all. This weekend, clear your schedule and come to Capeside okay? This news has to be said in person. Alright, nighty-night- morning!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cecaf58f02e2b61259a1278ef9cc1261"The line went dead. Dawson flopped back in the bed curling back under the warm covers hoping to find his way back into that wonderful sleep. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ee75bd018a231387933fcc4d3a925243"[] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="168edb130507db8278a419f546c0e0e6"The weekend had come. Dawson hoped the news was worth the wait. He had tried getting it out of Andie through their emails, promising her a signed autograph from Keanu Reeves. No dice. Their flight to Capeside had been a touch n' go one. Joey was annoyed with the first class seats. Dawson didn't like the movie selection, or the meals. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="804f7dbfd81659510c17ac9e67226d8c"After landing they stopped by the BB. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="64f9918baa5c57e03c7d331bdd2f8954""AUNT JOEY! UNCLE DAWSON!" Alexander screamed running out to meet them in the driveway. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="331d3129cab78d0b9ba6e629fedd81c0"Alexander was now standing at exactly 5'9, a thin mustache on his upper lip, big body mass, and a deep voice. Wow. It seemed just like yesterday, Joey was feeding his mashed pees. Alex grabbed both his aunt and favorite uncle into a big hug. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="db8b5627067dd8994398fa432bb82f36""Ah! You're gonna break my neck." Dawson heaved pulling away. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="72709e9042a837364b9705331ddefc96"Joey laughed hugging her nephew a little while longer before they retired into the house. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="57ef3181be81ac4094076b6c6afdf338""Mom! Dad!" Alex cheered running to the back bedroom. It was early in the morning, Bessie and Bodie were most likely sleeping. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fe6563eae7d0d20dad68ae977760fa30"Joey took in the sight of the BB. It looked exactly the same. In the living room above the fire place were some pictures. One in particular warmed Joeys heart. It was a group photo from her junior year of high school. Everyone had been together to help out the BB. Admiring the picture Joey focused in on herself, Jen, Jack, Andie, Pacey, and Dawson. So young, so much drama, but she wouldn't trade it. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="110e0c3aa1612d98f6be36182ed4ac56""Seems like yesterday huh?" His dark rich voice vibrated in her ear. Dawson wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her cheek. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d5531513034b3a38be1830fcaf3365ed""Look how young we were, just babies." Joey sighed kissing Dawsons hand. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b1cc9748d54e1c61678e12ae051b88f3"Dawson laughed kissing her cool cheek again. "I still look young. I've got boyish charm." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a626bf1d232475747ddefb966038f800""Yeah, with grey hair." Joey teased turning to poke his nose. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="294180142fffb2d5723f0fe2bfcc9580"Dawson frowned. "Grey hair?" He followed Joey to the kitchen. "Were at Jo'? Jo'!" ****/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="614087a7927b125025aa3c714b0e5570"When the gang was together it was always bittersweet. Jack contacted Audrey, so of course she came. But no matter how much laughter filtered through out the rooms, there would always be a missing spot for Jen. Jack topped off his beer watching his sister and Pacey whisper cute things to each other. He had figured it out. He was always the master at knowing when something was up. He had done it, when Pacey and Andie were falling in love again. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="05dfc282e02a0ae81bfa21d0a35f6c98"Pacey gripped Andie's hand, who in returned couldn't stop smiling. "We have an announcement!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="13386e6ffd003ab04c8d9767a70e8e68""Well I assumed you did, isn't that why we're here?" Audrey snickered causing Joey to giggle. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="00455b15ee4ffdad7aa7c7c6d61f2746""I got my eyes on you Audrey." Pacey smirked winking at the blonde. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3df8b32ad763b84238c01698bd190e61""Andie and I are pregnant!" Pacey shouted tossing their intertwined hands in the air. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fed462767e86600ab3bb6114da0c0479"Hugs, kisses, smiles, happy tears were passed around. Joey excused herself from the group, she needed some fresh air. She was happy for Andie she really was. But deep down Joey felt left out. Everyone had children except she and Dawson. Was something with her? According to her doctor, Joey was in perfect health to have a baby, and Dawson was healthy too. So why wasn't anything happening? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7cd4801324fb2d398c5d67f1301e83df"As Joey headed down to the dock that she had known all her life, she could hear Audrey teasing Pacey about his weight gain. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d53d2b87891b9e76fb70b97ad5e71053"Dawson turned to see his wife gone. Spinning in a circle for a moment his gaze followed the body leaning on the dock. Dawson followed the trail, as he always had done. "Jo'?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9b3dde4e0a010ecff2cc6e5c8dac3f3d"Joey wiped her eyes. She knew Dawson would follow her. He always had. In some ways it made Joey feel guilty. Because there was a time when Dawson followed her, even when she had run off with his best friend. "I'm fine baby." Her voice was shaky, tears spilled out her eyes. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e3d5ad1833220795858d1929e3aa541d"Dawson turned her to him. Her eyes were puffy. She was crying. Cupping her face with his warm hands he kissed her lips tenderly. He didn't need Joey to say anything to guess what she was thinking. He saw it on her face when Pacey broke the news. It hurt him too. He wanted children too. They kissed again. Savoring each other as if it was their first time. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c561c6052f4127a0b7015eb0860f8e44"Joey hugged her husband close to her. "When will it be our turn Dawson?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9f2f11a4a3ccdf0c11e5b05b596cd501""Soon honey. Hopefully soon." He whispered in her ear hugging her tightly. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p 


End file.
